


Interlude: Shadwell

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [39]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<b>disney god</b><br/>i don’t deserve this<br/>i have done nothing to you</p><p><b>angel</b><br/>prank war bro</p><p><b>baguette fucker</b><br/>i told you it would become a prank war @<b>disney god</b>"</p><p>*<br/>The Squad stays with Thomas in Shadwell for a night! They are never going to be invited back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude: Shadwell

**the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **fight me  
** i’m not saying thomas very clearly planned which rooms we’d stay in but he very clearly planned this

 **better than you  
** you’re staying in my house ofc i planned this what are you on about

 **fight me  
** well the poly squad are in the rooms furthest from you  
and james is the closest to you

 **better than you  
** first of all i can’t believe you actually refer to yourself as the poly squad without any irony

 **fight me  
** well how else could i refer to us in a simple and concise manner

 **better than you  
** ,,,anyway  
second of all i put you as far as possible so i’ll have to interact with you as little as possible  
and james is the closest as i know i can stand him

 **jamesmadd  
** sadly it does not apply the other way around

 **eliza  
** i like to think i actually have manners so thank you thomas for letting us stay with you

 **better than you  
** yeah no you only gave me less than 24 hours warning

 **eliza  
** ,,,,well then

 **angel  
** you’re also only going to be stuck with us in your house for less than 24 hours anyway so…

 **better than you  
** thank god for that

 **fight me  
** well i’m going to sleep

 **aaron burr  
** Alexander is going to sleep what a miracle

 **get ur own dicc  
** cmon aaron

 **aaron burr  
** Oh so when I show emotion it’s fair game then

*

 **better than you  
** WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT NOISE

 **fight me  
** I’M FUCKING WHEEZING

 **angel  
** wHat’s going on why is john on the floor

 **get ur own dicc  
** mOTHERFUCKER I’M GOING TO KILL YOU  
THIS PIECE OF SHIT TAPED AN AIRHORN BEHIDN THE DOOR SO WHEN I OPENED IT TO WAKE HIM UP IT FUCKIWNQNGG SHRIEKED AND HE IS JUST PISSING HIMSELF LAUGHING

 **fight me  
** IT’S PAYBACK FOR THE LAPTOP  
YOUR FACE  
OH MY SIDES HELP

 **get ur own dicc  
** I HATE YOU

 **fight me  
** NO YOU DON’T YOU LOVE ME

 **disney god  
** I dropped a fucking glass jesus

 **get ur own dicc  
** go the fuck to hell

 **better than you  
** see this is why i put you in the room furthest from mine

*

 **Alexander Hamilton** _**  
** _ _online_

alex

yes james?

can i borrow that airhorn sometime

it would be my pleasure to lend it to you

_*_

**the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **get ur own dicc  
** now that my fucking boyfriend is actually asleep and not fucking around with me  
i’m going to change the name of all his contacts in his phone

 **angel  
** have fun with that

 **baguette fucker  
** to be fair it was really fucking funny to see you gasping on the floor

 **get ur own dicc  
** do you want to be on the list

 **jamesmadd  
** there’s a list?

 **ayyyymaria  
** i thought your partners were already on your kink list

 **get ur own dicc  
** NOT THAT LIST  
The List

 **jamesmadd  
** that doesn’t really clear anything up but i’m just going to nod and say okay

 **disney god  
** did it occur to you that our boyfriend will be able to see that message from his phone

 **get ur own dicc  
** yes which is why i’m deleting the message from there

 **better than you  
** have fun with that  
i’m going to go out to buy dinner do you all want anything

 **ayyyymaria  
** can you get me oreos

 **better than you  
** that’s your dinner?

 **ayyyymaria  
** no that’s a snack i assumed you would be smart enough to understand that

 **better than you  
** alright there’s too much hostility i’m going

 **get ur own dicc  
** done!  
and now we wait

*

 **Hercules <3** _**  
** _ _online_

herc!! herc!!

laf!! laf!!

okay so how about we play a prank too

on?

alex and john?

i see where you’re coming from but i don’t want to be mean to them you know

i know  
and technically they have taken care of each other in this prank war

hold up this is a prank war now?

first of all, it’s us we’re talking about

true

second of all i saw john doing the phone thing just now  
and i know that’s not alex’s phone

wHAT _  
_ WHOSE PHONE WAS IT THEN

idk!!  
we’ll find out soon  
and when it happens  
it is going to be a full out War  
so i say we strike first

okay i like it so who

the schuylers?

we said prank war not actual war  
i don’t want to die because we pranked the schuylers

good point i generally enjoy living

thomas?

i feel like he is the Obvious choice you know  
everyone would target him

so we do it first and we do it big

good point

i’m thinking somewhere along the lines of at least 6 inches big

i’m listening…

*

 **the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **disney god  
** we’re taking the car!!

 **eliza  
** okay i guess?

 **disney god  
** see you!

 **peggy  
** WHAT THE FUCK  
WHAT THE FUCK  
WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK  
WHO DID THIS

 **fight me  
** i was woken up by that Scream™ what

 **peggy  
** SOMEONE CHANGED ALL THE CONTACTS IN MY PHONE  
SO I JUST SENT DAD A LINK TO AO3

 **get ur own dicc  
** oh

 **fight me  
** Holy  
john????

 **peggy  
** yOU  
WHAT HAVE YOU DONE

 **get ur own dicc  
** I’M SORRY

 **angel  
** oh you fucked up

 **baguette fucker  
** u dead

 **peggy  
** JOHN YOU PIECE OF SHIT  
YOU DID THIS

 **get ur own dicc  
** I’M RUNNING AWAY GOODBYE I’M A GHOST

 **peggy  
** YOU’RE GONNA BE A GHOST ONCE I’M THROUGH WITH YOU

 **get ur own dicc  
** IT WAS MEANT FOR ALEX  
I’M SORRY

 **peggy  
** SORRY DOESN’T MAKE UP FOR THE FACT THAT MY DAD IS GOING TO CALL ME ANY MINUTE NOW

 **get ur own dicc  
** SHIT HOW ARE YOU SO FAST I HAD A MINUTE HEADSTART  
NO PEGGY NO DON’T KILL ME

 **jamesmadd  
** the neighbours are going to hate thomas for letting us stay  
we have done nothing but scream since we got here

 **fight me  
** while that’s a valid point  
i honestly doubt his neighbours don’t already hate him

_get ur own dicc has changed their name to ‘john is dead’_

**peggy  
** john is no longer

 **fight me  
** shit man

 **john is dead  
** i have never been so scared by peggy in my life

 **peggy  
** you are answering the phone when my dad calls

*

 **better than you  
** i step out to buy dinner and before i can even walk into the house i am sieged by concerned neighbours asking about my friends

 **fight me  
** ew we are not your friends

 **better than you  
** yeah whatever  
dinner’s here

 **ayyyymaria  
** did you buy oreos

 **better than you  
** yeah they’re on the kitchen counter

 **ayyyymaria  
** thanks  
where are your parents by the way

 **better than you  
** they went on a holiday  
i said i didn’t want to go so they left the house alone

 **dosiaaa  
** i think it says a lot that when your parents leave you home alone, your instinct is not to have a party but to invite your friends to stay over for a night before going off to disney world

 **john is dead  
** hold up he’s coming with us to disney world?

 **dosiaaa  
** isn’t he?

 **aaron burr  
** If I remember correctly, he only said he would let us stay with him but there was no mention of whether he would come with us

 **angel  
** are you coming tho  
cause if you are we gotta figure some shit out  
but we got space in the car

 **better than you  
** can i eat my dinner first please and thank you

 **angel  
** fine  
just let us know  
so we don’t end up seating you with alex or something

 **fight me  
** i appreciate the consideration  
i rather not clean blood out of the rental

*

 **better than you  
** if you need me i’ll be in my office

 **eliza  
** that is so official  
‘my office’

 **better than you  
** would ‘study’ be better  
ASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOZXCVBN

 **disney god  
** I’M PISSING MYSELF

 **baguette fucker  
** YOU’RE RIGHT THIS IS THE BEST THING WE EVER DONE

 **better than you  
** JESUS CHRIST

 **aaron burr  
** Why is this house so loud  
Why are you screaming this time

 **better than you  
** YOU PIECES OF SHIT  
YOU YOU YOU

 **peggy  
** i went to check what was going on and laf and herc are just lying on the floor while thomas throws dildos at them

 **john is dead  
** WHAT I WANT TO SEE

 **disney god  
** WE FILLED HIS OFFICE WITH DILDOS AND I’M PEEING HIS FACE WHEN HE SAW

 **aaron burr  
** Why did Thomas just scream again  
Why was there another airhorn sound

 **peggy  
** james has emerged and is now lying amongst the pile of dildos outside thomas’ door laughing

 **jamesmadd  
** I TOOK ALEX’S AIRHORN AND TIED IT BENEATH THOMAS’ SWIVEL CHAIR SO WHEN HE SAT DOWN IN SHOCK IT BLARED AND HE FELL OFF

 **fight me  
** that’s what you borrowed it for??? i’m so proud

 **jamesmadd  
** THOMAS IS JUST CRYING WHILE LYING IN A PILE OF DILDOS

 **disney god  
** I TOLD YOU WE NEEDED TO STRIKE EARLY

 **baguette fucker  
** TWO PRANKS AT ONCE THIS IS TOO GOOD

 **john is dead  
** SO I GET TO THOMAS’ OFFICE AND LAF AND HERC AND JAMES ARE JUST LYING ON TOP OF A BUNCH OF BRIGHTLY COLOURED DILDOS LAUGHING  
AND THOMAS IS SOBBING IN ANOTHER PILE OF EVEN MORE BRIGHLY COLOURED DILDOS WITH THE SWIVEL CHAIR THROWN ON THE FLOOR  
IT DOESN’T HELP THAT HE LANDED ON TOP OF A DILDO SO IT IS PARTIALLY IN HIS MOUTH

 **fight me  
** please take a picture i’m laughing too hard to move

 **john is dead  
** hE JUST SCREAMED  
I’M WHEEZING

 **angel  
** okay who takes care of the messes upstairs  
not it

 **dosiaaa  
** not it

 **peggy  
** not it

 **eliza  
** not it

 **ayyyymaria  
** not it

 **aaron burr  
** Not it  
Damn it  
I really don’t want to

 **dosiaaa  
** have fun dear see you later

*

 **angel  
** we’ve been here for less than six hours and we have so much trash lying around  
i’m taking out of the trash

 **better than me  
** please tell me alexander hamilton is in that bin

 **fight me  
** ha fight me

 **peggy  
** john come outside my dad is calling

 **john is dead  
** this is going to be such an awkward conversation

 **peggy  
** suck it up  
come on

 **angel  
** ARFHUIKPFHMDBNE

 **aaron burr  
** I’m just going to stop asking why people are screaming

 **peggy  
** sHIT

 **john is dead  
** and we thought i was dead

 **disney god  
** what what what’s going on

 **angel  
** PEGGY DUMPED ICE COLD WATER ON ME

 **peggy  
** IT WAS MEANT FOR JOHN

 **john is dead  
** i tried that explanation on you just now what makes you think it will work on your sister

 **angel  
** yoU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD

 **peggy  
** i know

 **eliza  
** peggy just skipped all stages of grief and went straight to acceptance

 **peggy  
** there’s a moment when you know you’re fucked

*****

**aaron burr  
** I think I’m also going to end up crying if I turn the corner one more time to find someone crying  
What is it now

 **ayyyymaria  
** you know how i asked thomas to buy me oreos

 **aaron burr  
** Yes that one event was very important to me it shaped my whole day why

 **ayyyymaria  
** i replaced the cream with toothpaste  
and offered them to him

 **aaron burr  
** I already spent two hours calming him down from The Dildo Incident™, I can’t do this again

 **baguette fucker  
** @ **disney god** our prank has been capitalised and trademarked

 **disney god  
** excellent  
well @ **better than you** at least your breath is half minty fresh

 **ayyyymaria  
** you just made him cry louder

 **aaron burr  
** Why did you do this

 **ayyyymaria  
** it’s payback for the coffee thing

 **aaron burr  
** I  
I’m just going to go to bed  
No one disturb me on the pain of death

 **eliza  
** what happens if we just want to tell you something important

 **aaron burr  
** On  
The  
Pain  
Of  
Death  
Goodbye

*

 **angel  
** EVERYONE WAKE THE FUCK UP WE’RE GOING TO DISNEY WORLD

 **eliza  
** it’s way too fucking early for this

 **angel  
** sucks to be you  
i made snacks and breakfast

 **peggy  
** i’m suspicious  
you have never made breakfast in your life  
what’s going on

 **angel  
** disney world  
disney world is what’s going on  
so get up get up get up

_john is dead has changed their name to ‘get ur own dicc’_

**get ur own dicc  
** it is way too early for this

 **angel  
** but breakfast and snacks

 **get ur own dicc  
** whatever  
i can’t move my partners are lying on top of me

 **fight me  
** five minutes

 **angel  
** whatever

 **peggy  
** i’m actually surprised these pancakes are good

 **angel  
** ye of little faith

 **eliza  
** so what’s the plan

 **angel  
** it’s an 11 hour drive from here to disney world  
so i guess we’re stopping again

 **eliza  
** where tho

 **get ur own dicc  
** NOT SOUTH CAROLINA

 **angel  
** noted  
we could stop at charlotte?  
i know that’s still uncomfortably close to south carolina but honestly it is better than anything else we have

 **get ur own dicc  
** why didn’t we just fly down honestly

 **fight me  
** we’re broke  
gerrof me i need to pee

 **get ur own dicc  
** kay

 **angel  
** ew tmi

 **fight me  
** …  
there’s a red stain on aaron and theo’s door?  
@ **better than you** is this a regular thing?  
they aren’t in bed either

 **angel  
** did you literally just walk in

 **fight me  
** yeah

 **angel  
** why  
they could have been naked and asleep on the other side of that door

 **fight me  
** i’ve seen aaron naked before

 **get ur own dicc  
** i thought you said you weren’t looking

 **fight me  
** mOving on

 **angel  
** yes but theo

 **fight me  
** fine you got me there  
but they weren’t  
so where are they

 **baguette fucker  
** can we solve mysteries after we eat please

 **angel  
** come and get it

 **baguette fucker  
** fair warning hercules is still half asleep  
so he is a bit clumsy

 **disney god  
** i n eddcoffee

 **baguette fucker  
** okay dear

 **angel  
** this is too domestic

 **disney god  
** WHAT THE FUCK

 **angel  
** GOT YOU

 **eliza  
** it’s too early for pranks

 **ayyyymaria  
** what is it this time

 **angel  
** THE CARAMEL APPLES I MADE ARE ACTUALLY CARAMEL ONIONS HA

 **disney god  
** i wAnt to die  
i just brushed my teeth  
i don’t deserve this  
i have done nothing to you

 **angel  
** prank war bro

 **baguette fucker  
** i told you it would become a prank war @ **disney god**

 **angel  
** i just realised the fridge’s handle is red

 **fight me  
** yo that’s like aaron and theo’s door upstairs

 **angel  
** JESUS CHRIST

 **get ur own dicc  
** HOLY SHIT

 **ayyyymaria  
** MOTHERFUCKER

 **peggy  
** WHAT THE HOLY FUCK IS THAT

 **eliza  
** SOMEONE KILLED AARON AND THEO AND STUFFED THEIR HEADS IN THE FRIDGE

 **dosiaaa  
** HA **  
** GOT YOU

 **aaron burr  
** YOUR FACES

 **baguette fucker  
** JESUS CHRIST ON A BICYCLE HOW DID YOU EVEN

 **fight me  
** HOW ARE YOUR HEADS IN THOSE JARS  
WHY ARE YOUR HEADS IN THE FRIDGE

 **aaron burr  
** THEY’RE PRINT OUTS

 **dosiaaa  
** ALL OF YOU SCREAMED SO LOUD  
I’M ON THE FLOOR

 **disney god  
** WHY WOULD YOU  
I’M GOING BACK TO BED  
I HATE EVERYTHIGN

 **aaron burr  
** IT’S PAYMENT FOR MAKING ME DEAL WITH ALL OF YOU YESTERDAY

 **fight me  
** I DIDN’T ASK FOR A HEART ATTACK AT 8 IN THE MORNING

 **angel  
** hONESTLY i regret Everything why am i friends with you why am i on holiday with you you all suck  
let’s just pack up and go  
@ **disney god** go wake up james and thomas

 **dosiaaa  
** @ **angel** you love us

 **angel  
** i really don’t

 **disney god  
** james isn’t in his room

 **peggy  
** nO MORE PRANKS @ **jamesmadd  
** i’M TIRED OF THIS

 **disney god  
** i’m just going to check with thomas  
oh  
i found james

 **get ur own dicc  
** where was he

 **disney god  
** well  
he’s currently sleeping in thomas’ bed  
with thomas

**Author's Note:**

> It has been almost 24 hours since I last washed my hair I feel so gross.
> 
> I got my heart broken(???). But yeah, I spent today listening to sad music. On the bright side, I cleared my desk. 
> 
> My fandom tumblr is @[bisexualexhamilton](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com) and my writing tumblr is @[covetsubjugation](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com). Come say hi!
> 
> See you soon.


End file.
